A Dream That I've Chased
by dead marionette
Summary: I want my love to reach you. I want it to reach you right now. My overflowing feelings, it’s unchanging for you. I want to treasure you but I can’t reach you through our dreams. But no matter how far apart we may become..I'll be waiting' Series of oneshot
1. Of Unrequited Loves and Voices

_**Title: **A Dream That I've Chased  
**Sub-Title: **Of Unrequited Loves and Voices  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: Fiction Rated: **K+  
**Summary: **None at the moment._

___**Author's Note: **Something I had in mind for a while, while in the midst of trying to finish up the next chapter for 'The Voice of My Troubled Heart'. I'm not entirely sure of whether should it be a standalone by itself or...continue from there. Suggestions are forever welcome. This was meant to be a birthday gift from me to you guys on my birthday, but as it turned out, I was unable to complete in time. So it's 4-5 days late. Sorry.  
_

___**Credits: **The quotes, except for one, are from a wonderfully rock ballad by Blood. I suggest listening to the song 'Voices' by them. Entire chapter is inspired by that very same song. _

_**A Dream That I've Chased**_

_- Of Unrequited Loves and Voices -  
_

_The disappearing fragments of my memory  
Are stored within my heart, packed with care so they will never be broken_

_You slipped through my fingertips and vanished into the night sky, never look back  
Like those stars, my heart will also sink into darkness..._

_Your voice calling from beyond the light  
Still echoes like it did on that day  
This sadness must have an end, so  
Somehow, I will reach you_

_- I want my love to reach you. I want it to reach you right now. My overflowing feelings, it's unchanging for you. I want to treasure you but I can't reach you through our dreams. But no matter how far apart we may become...__I'll be waiting -  
_

He was a fool. A fool who wished for nothing more than just some prospect of happiness in his life. For countless years, he had always been alone. His mother was too busy handling the duties of a demon king, or queen in her case. His father…no one knew where he was. His brother, the oldest, had never been too caring to him. Oh, his brother would no doubt protect him…but he did not want protection. What he wants…he wanted someone to genuinely care for him. There was such a person who held such kindness to him during his younger days, but he had already deemed that person not worthy of caring for him. All because of the human blood within him.

Truth was he was not alone. Servants had always surrounded him, giving him everything he needed. That may very well triggered his 'spoilt brattiness' as someone would say, but he did have his moments of kindness, doesn't he? What about the time he had actually cured those who were in their deathbeds with just his looks? Or the time he had declared to adopting Greta officially?

No one cared for him or his needs, he decided as he peered in. Standing directly at the side of the huge temple doors, he watched the on-going events. Everyone was dressed formally, and beautifully. His mother in her ever-displaying black dress, flirting as always. His brothers were somewhere inside, though he could only see Conrad standing nearby. Silently he observed the bustling happiness inside.

"I have no business here," he muttered, his eyes already heavy-lidded.Though it was not a sudden discovery, it still had him reeling back. Pulling himself away from the gaping doors, he leaned back and observed the outside. A perfect day, he noted.

"The sun shines exceptionally bright for this special occasion. The sky was clear, bright blue, with no cloud in sight. All around, everything vibrates with colour. They celebrate the unity of two who are very much in love. Nothing can come between them," he whispered with a smile, head resting gently against the smooth surface of the temple wall. With a booted leg propped up against the wall as well, his hands were loosely hookedin the pockets of his pants. He seemed very much an epitome of peace, even his smile was gently etched.

"A fitting day for a heavenly unity," he spoke again. His head lowered a little, his eyes staring at the ground. Gone was his picture of calmness, he now looked very much like a lost boy. His locks escaped, partially hiding his profile if one were to look. The reason for his desolate look? The ceremony was starting, the music had already begun. Every invited person was shushed to silence, leaving only the music.

"The music plays beautifully, to the point of haunting. It seeps in, diving directly into each soul. We are wrapped in its lilting melody, there is no chance of escape," he breathed, his face turned towards the doors. He should not look, he could not. No, he would not. His eyes closed, his mind already imagining.

"The place is set, everything is done perfectly. Flowers decorated the entirely place, roses of all colours. A sound made them turn, smiles clear on their faces." His words, his description, they were achingly accurate. "She stands in silence, her face covered alluringly by the white sheer veil. She glows radiantly, accentuated by the whiteness of her dress. A twinkle in her eyes hinted at the happiness she must be feeling."

"Her head lifts demurely, her eyes signals she is ready. The smiles around widened as her eyes sweeps across the room, surveying till she stops almost gently. Almost literally she softened, her smile hidden by the bouquet she holds firm in her hands. He is all she had ever wanted. He is all she ever dreamt of."

His lips trembled at the image his mind was wildly creating. His eyes opened, shining, glittering. But he refused; he would not. "Onward she goes. Her steps light, dainty and a little hurried. No longer could she wait to meet with him. Several steps more towards him, she watches his eyes twinkle at her gaily walk. A few more, and she stands beside himShe hands her bouquet to a friend nearby before her attention reverts back to him."

His eyes turned away, staring straight while frowning hard. His right hand fisted, clenching instinctively as he tried to regain control of himself. And when he did, he pushed away from the wall in a smooth move.

"Her eyes convey the love she has for him, his in return. Their hands clasp together as they prepare for the unity, their smiles hint their future together. Nights spent together in their room while days spent with no one but themselves," he breathed out again. His hands, removed from the pockets, swung up. Each hand grabbed hold of each opposite upper arms, gripped them tight as his eyes squeezed shut. Despite everything, a few tears slipped past.

"And I stand here, under the hot glaring sun, feeling cold and alone," he whispered as his eyes opened.

_I kissed your pale cheek to say goodbye_

_The nights when I looked only at you  
Will never again return, so  
Even these traces left in the depths of my heart are breaking down..._

"I remember of the nights I lie awake beside you. I let you think I was already fast asleep. I remember of how your breathing changes, slow and deep, as you slumber. My eyes slipped open as I listened to the rhythm of your sleep."

"And while you lie there, unaware, I watched you sleep. Once, or twice, I traced your lips with the slightest touch of my finger. And as my finger wandered, I wondered."

"Of how your lips would feel against mine," he murmured as he listened to happy sounds resonating inside. Without looking, he had already known of what was happening. But he could not help himself, he looked over his shoulder. A smile, gentle as ever, returned to his face. But his eyes, they spoke differently. This time, the tears filled but he did nothing to wipe them away.

"With the prayers of the priestess spoken, the two whispered their wedding vows to each other. Vows that held promises of their future together, of their love everlasting. 'You looked at me and smiled gently. Everything stops in our world alone and now I swear within my heart never to let you go.' That was his vow to her. And with the vows, came the very thing significant to this ceremony. A kiss, that everyone anticipated. A kiss, to seal their vows.A kiss, to complete their fate."

"I made the very same vow, that I've yearned to say to you. It lay hidden within my heart, waiting for the perfect time to be revealed. My soul became its key master, guardian and keeper. But…that time…it never came. But I know it would be perfect for you. That is why…you received that mysterious note."

"And with the kiss, you look into her eyes and smiled. Something shifted in those dark colours, could it be…relief? But she is too slow to notice, for it disappears without a trace and replaced by your love for her. Applause intrudes your little world, with a hint of dramatic sighs," he spoke as this time, he turned. "The ceremony ends with a perfect ending, and yet, a perfect new beginning for the two." He watched the couple turned to face the mass. His sad smile, that had disappeared before, returned as his eyes met a pair of dark ones.

"My congrats to the bride and groom. My congrats to the King and Queen. May your joining last eternally. May your joining bring happiness to each of your lives. For it surely had not for mine," he spoke a little louder, though he knew they could never hear him. A hand swept up above his head before he gave a dramatic bow.

"You looked at me and smiled gently. Everything stops in my world, and I now swear within my heart never to let you go. I remember the times when I held you tight. That was my secret vow to you." He released himself from the bow, his head lifted as his body straightened.

"I watch my tragedy repeats eternally, over and over. The dreams I dreamed now vanish, the melody I hear within this time pours out like my tears. I'm too scared to love again since I lost all of you, and the future is out of my sight. All the warmth that I once felt vanishes and my voice crying out to the sky doesn't reach you."

"How many nights must I suffer alone? Please end this pain...," he whispered, his eyes downcast as he turned away. Slowly, steadily and silently, he slipped away. Away from the temple, away from the happy couple. And away from who he would forever love in silence.

_My voice crying out from this place now  
Echoes on without end  
Aimlessly I roam on  
Until I arrive, somewhere_


	2. Of Thousand Yr Old Memories and Despair

_**Title:**__ A Dream That I've Chased  
**Sub-Title:**__ Of Thousand Year Old Memories and Despair  
**Genre:**__ Romance  
**Rating Fiction Rated:**__ K+_

_**Author's Note:** I've decided to make this a series of oneshots that are standalone. Credits of the quotes belong to Fu-ki of Blood and __Charles Baudelaire._

_**A Dream That I've Chased**_

_- Of Thousand Year Old Memories and Despair–_

_Suddenly bells are fiercely clanged about  
And hurl a fearsome howl into the sky  
Like spirits from their country hunted out  
Who've nothing else to do but shriek and cry  
- __Charles Baudelaire  
_

'When the cold heavy sky weighs like a lid. On spirits whom eternal boredom grips, and the wide ring of the horizon's hid. In daytime darker than the night's eclipse.'

The whispers nearly became echoes in the silent dark room. It consisted nothing but abandoned furniture, dust-covered ancient portraits and shadow-filled corners. The room, with all of its full-length windows shut tightly, seemed desolate of life. But as the phrase went, looks can be deceiving, as the moon shifted outside. Her light strayed inside, through the sheer glass windows and illuminating the very centre of the room. A figure, huddled and alone, sat upon the marble floors of the empty room. Its head hung low, its locks falling to hide its profile and its hand lay flat upon the marble tiles.

'When the world seems a dungeon, damp and small, where hope flies like a bat, in circles reeling. Beating his timid wings against the wall and dashing out his brains against the ceiling.'

His eyes were shut closed with more energy than he intended to, his body visibly shook with each breath he took. A hand upon the tiles curled inwardly, maintaining a somewhat control over his self. A calming peace took over, his body relaxed as his eyes slowly revealed the glittering green.

_Alone and forgotten in the cage of solitude  
It will never end  
My heart frozen, my dreams long gone  
Only regret and a lifeless corpse..._

'When trawling rains have made their steel-grey fibre, look like the grilles of some tremendous jail, and a whole nation of disgusting spiders. Over our brains their dusty cobwebs trail'

His shirt glowed in the darkness, the whiteness contrasting against the black, and unbuttoned from neck down, stopping only at his slim torso. A moment he felt he was alone and the next, he was not, he discovered as his head slowly rose. A hand, perfect in its own way, lay open towards him in an offer. His eyes travelled up from the hand, the arm, the neck and finally glancing upon the visage he had so long dreamt of. A gentle smile was given as he observed how the dark locks curled at the nape. The glittering darkness swirled in his eyes, a twinkle of seductive mischief. The offering hand surged forward a little, the fingertips curling slightly.

"Would you care to…" the voice came out, wrapping him in its most soothing deep tone. He frowned as he leaned back. "Dance?" the voice breathed out again. His frown deepened, contemplating before he relaxed again.

"There isn't any music," he whispered, his eyes shying away for a moment. A chuckle echoed in reply.

"Take my hand." His gaze returned back to the face, his frown deepened even more puzzled. "Go on, take it."

His hand lifted shakily, slowly reaching out to the offering one. His eyes glanced up again, and at the nod the other gave him, he firmly placed his hand upon the other's. Cold warmth curled around his hand as the other gently pulled him up. Their bodies were flushed against each other, eyes staring at one another, as a hand curled around his waist. Softly their feet shuffled, led gently by the dark-haired man.

"Can you hear it now?" the man whispered, his mouth close to his right ear.

"Hear?" he whispered back, leaning a little back to stare at the dark eyes. The dark gaze gentled, and as did the smile.

"Close your eyes," came the whisper, the voice somewhere near his crown of hair. A last glance above before his eyes closed in silence. The softest touch came upon his forehead, his breath hitched for a moment, a smile etched so secretly at the faint touch of lips. As if by magic, music streamed in, softly at least, and finally enveloping around. It weaved around them, caressing their skin and touching them.

His heart wrenched at the sound, at the movement of their dance and finally at the way he moved closer to the other body. With his hands around the other man's nape, his lips stayed close to the ear. "What remains in my heart even now is…the grief, agony and despair continue to roam in infinite darkness."

The hands at his waist tightened at the words, but silence only greeted him back. The sound of the lilting music disappeared entirely, what left remained…the sound of bells… the ringing sound of impending tragedy. And all too sudden the hands released his waist, leaving him feeling empty. Surprised, he glanced up at the saddening wistful look the dark-haired man had. Like before, the man held out a hand towards him.

"Let's continue this outside, shall we? It is getting a little hot in here." He could hear the trembling in the voice. Those dark eyes held an unspoken emotion that glittered strongly. It reminded him of a frightening kitten. Despite of his heavy heart beating against his ribcage, he let on a smile. His eyes hid the need to cry, even when telltale tears showed. Despite the shuddering he gave at the sudden coldness of the room, he grasped the hand offered to him.

"It is rather hot in here."

The silence was peaceful as was the sable darkness surrounding them. His eyes glanced around, following swiftly the movements of glowing fireflies. The little insects glowed almost eerily about the hauntingly beautiful garden. But they walked past the garden, his hand linked gently with his companion's, and towards the most brooding part of the castle grounds. Even those tiny fireflies dared not enter.

His eyes, demurely lowered, glanced at the many names etched on the slabs of stones erected from the ground up. But even when his eyes did glance at the stones, however respectfully, he tried his best to ignore one that seemed to shine under the gleaming moon. The sound of the doom-impending bells rang strong in the area they were at, his eyes gleamed with unshed tears. Unknowingly he let out a shiver.

To his shiver, his hand was gently squeezed. Tenderness glanced back at him in that dark gaze before him. A gentle smile he gave in return, a wistful one in answer. In silence they trudged on with the bells as their escort. Closer they came to that shining stone, etched perfectly and grimly, until finally they came to stop before it. With his head hung low, he could barely see the stone but he knew its presence was there. A soft pull brought him closer, with him standing beside his companion.

_These ideals sunken deep within my body  
Continue to roam in infinite darkness  
Even the flow of blood cannot soften this despair  
As the cries of ringing bells echo in this room_

"You have to accept it," a soft voice whispered from beside him. His eyes shut tight at the softly spoken words. His hand tightened its grip upon the other, fearing he would lose his hold upon it. "It's been years, Wolfram."

"No." He choked on the word, his head shaking feverishly. "I will not accept it. I will never…"

"Wolfram…"

"Please…don't ask for this. Anything but…"

A sigh was his answer. A hand gently brushed away the locks, trailing down to palm his cheek. A second later, it moved lower to gently nudge his face towards the other's. A smile, apologetic and soft, was given. A single tear, in the midst of falling, was brushed away. His dark eyes were gentle and gleamed with much tenderness that he had little choice but to stare.

"Our dance," the man said, his hands pulling him closer. "It's not finished." And once again, music came to life. His eyes shone, taking notice of only the man that led him on though he could feel they were not alone. He knew they were here for a reason. But it mattered not to him, for he was still with his companion. Eyes closed, his head rest upon the shoulder of the man while his hands moved to clasp behind the dark-haired man's nape. Instinctively arms circled his waist, pulling him even closer. Their feet shuffled.

In the swirling darkness of the area, gleaming eyes watched the two. Their eyes held no malice or judgement, only gentleness mixed with sorrow. A shadow moved a little closer, its shape of a woman barely visible. Her eyes watched them as they filled with tears. Her head lifted a little, glancing up at the bright moon that turned crimson slowly. Her lips moved, her whisper barely heard.

"Your hollow eyes project infinite darkness while your adorned corpse is exposed. Unwittingly you approached the abyss that you created. Your future has already sunken into meaninglessness while you wallow in the past. Drawn in by your suffering, you can no longer escape. You fear you are alone and forgotten in that cage of solitude. You fear the sorrow will never end." Her eyes lowered, continued watching the two moved.

"But I fear...you already knew you are dancing with the dead."

Their feet stopped just as the music disappeared without a trace. They remained close together, unmoving. Slowly his eyes opened, the grave acceptance finally reflected in the bright vividness of green. Slowly Wolfram began to lean away. Hands pulled him even closer with such force, he had to gasp. Their grip tightened around his waist, he could feel the fingers clutching his shirt without any restrain.

Fearing he would have no control over his emotions, he rested his forehead upon the man's shoulder. His body shook as his hands clutched desperately at the other man's arms. None cared that they both were crying.

"Don't…don't leave me," he breathed, his voice hoarse. His fingers dug even deeper, but he could already feel he was grasping at air.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," the other muttered. The grasp around his waist loosened and he could feel it slowly slipped away. With a startled sharp intake of breath, he glanced up to a pair of gentle, yet wistful eyes. Unshed tears caused the darkness to swirl in those eyes. His body froze, he could only watch the dark-haired man stepping away from him. The past kings and queens of the country, watching him with their sad age-old eyes.

'Do not let him leave you. Not when you have him within your grasp'

His eyes widened and he started to stretch out his arm. His fingers wildly clawed the air, furiously tried to get to his companion. "Please…don't leave me! Yuuri!"

The dark-haired man, wisely known as the demon king, lowered his head as he closed his eyes in resignation. His frame slowly faded out as he stood beside the others.

"My time on this land is finally up, Wolfram. They allowed only this night. For me to see you once more."

"But I don't want this one night! I want you! I want you to stay with me, stay by my side," he choked as he fell to his knees. His arm was still stretched, fingers straining to reach out. "Please…don't." His back slumped, returning him to the position he once was alone in the empty room before.

A hand gently palmed his cheek once again, slowly nudging him to lift his chin. Through the tears, he watched desperately at the man's saddened face. His hand lifted and tried to replicate the gesture, but grasped at nothing. "I'll always be with you, Wolfram. When you're alone, I'm by your side. When you're feeling lost, I'll always guide you. I'm right here." The ghost-like hand shifted, till it covered entirely over his heart. "I'm alive in your memories."

"But if you were to vanish, what shall I go on living for?" He knew it was futile to try, but he still held a hand over the other's. A smile appeared, and he would have felt the touch of a forehead upon his own, if only the other was alive.

"Continue living for me, Wolfram. For us, for Greta, for everyone. They look upon you now, my 'queen'." A teasing grin appeared. "My prince of Shin Makoku."

"Yuuri." The king glanced over his shoulder and at a random translucent figure before turning back. His grin disappeared, a somewhat wild desperation reflected in his eyes.

"I have to go. I may not have much time but…" His words were suddenly cut off as he leaned forward.

Wolfram's eyes widened at the sudden feel of lips upon his own. The tenderness of the kiss, the gentleness of the lips and the sensual taste finally broke him. Tears flowed with no end as his hands grasped tightly at his king. He pulled his husband closer, never breaking the contact, as his eyes closed.

"Goodbye Wolfram. I'll always love you." As the words were spoken began to disappear with the wind, his hands fell forward. His fingers dug deep into the sand, his body violently trembled with each sob. The faintly figures of the kings and queens of the past lowered their heads in sad sorrow as they disappeared without a trace, leaving him alone. Behind him, the tombstone of the king glittered as the moon's rays reflected on it.

_Fleeting hopes piled high are dashed to pieces  
Shadows fall like rain  
In the endless night, thoughts that I had put to rest  
Are already fading away..._

_Then long processions without fifes or drums  
Wind slowly through my soul. Hope, weeping, bows  
To conquest. And atrocious Anguish comes  
To plant his black flag on my drooping brows.  
- __Charles Baudelaire_


	3. Author's Note  Updates

-_ New Updates_ -

: 04/11/2007 - Sunday :

_**Recent Updates:- **_

_**A Dream That I've Chased:**  
- A brand new chapter/oneshot, Of Thousand Year Old Memories and Despair, is currently up. A special moment of when they meet once again, defying the laws of life and death. Based loosely on Charles Baudelaire poems, Spleen and Danse Macabre. Songs that transpired this new oneshot, 'Spleen' and 'Danse Macabre' by Blood._

_- Currently working on a third chapter/oneshot. Working Title: Of Endless Darkness in an Endless Night. While Wolfram in 'Of Thousands Year Old Memories and Despair' is seen alive, this is reversed in 'Of Endless Darkness in an Endless Night' whereYuuri awaits the return of his loved one from the harsh battle ensued. A moment of two souls separated by the laws of life and death, and by a thin window. Loosley based on Gackt Camui's latest single, 'Returner Yami no Shuuen '. Songs that inspired, 'Antoinette Blue' by Nana Kitade, 'Returner Yami no Shuuen ' by Gackt Camui and 'Pessimist/neo Pessimist' by Moi dix Mois._

**_The Voice of My Troubled Heart:_**  
_- Latest chapter is finally in working progress mode. Working Title: Resignation/Pessimism, Two Wolframs. Title will most probably change once chapter is finalised. Chapter will probably be up in 2-3 week's time, give or take. _

_Teaser:  
"The scent of flowers in the gardens intruded, his eyes closed as a gentle smile appeared. A soft sigh emitted as the smile disappeared and his eyes opened. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. He was surrounded by thousands of flowers, dried up and shriveled. The scent of the flowers still stayed with him as he watched decaying petals swayed in the cold strong current of air that swirled around him before drifting off. He followed the movement of the petals while he stood in silence. His hair got caught in the next breeze, several locks fleeting across his face. His eyes closed._

_His ears perked at the sound of sniffling. His eyes slowly opened, heavy-lidded, as he felt a presence behind him. A back touched his, and his still heavy-lidded eyes glanced down. He heard a strangled sob followed by the continued sound of sniffling as he spied a lively flower. Its petals were fresh with color. With a smile, he held out a hand towards the tiny thing. It vanished with a shimmer, and appeared cradled in his outstretched hand. The fragrance of this single flower proved to be overwhelming as he held it near, sniffing.  
_

_A single crystal tear fell with no warning."  
__  
Anyone is welcome to help me beta-read any of my stories. Or vice-versa.__  
_

_- d . e . a . d marionette -_


	4. Of Endless Longing in the Endless Night

_**Title:**__ A Dream That I've Chased  
**Sub-Title:**__ Of the Endless Longing in an Endless Night  
**Genre:**__ Romance  
**Rating Fiction Rated:**__ K+  
**Summary:**__ While Wolfram in 'Of Thousands Year Old Memories and Despair' is seen alive, this is reversed in 'Of the Endless Longing in an Endless Night' where Yuuri awaits the return of his loved one from the harsh battle ensued. A moment of two souls separated by the laws of life and death, and by a thin window. Loosely based on Gackt Camui's latest single, 'Returner Yami no Shuuen '. Songs that inspired, 'Antoinette Blue' by Nana Kitade, 'Returner Yami no Shuuen ' by Gackt Camui and 'Pessimist/neo Pessimist' by Moi dix Mois._

_**A Dream That I've Chased**  
- Of the Endless Longing in an Endless Night -_

'_My hand stretches to reach for yours, the smile that I see is pained. Only our fingertips touched before we disappear...'_

_If you close your eyes and listen, you could hear the many sounds a night has to offer. The sound of the gentle breeze picking up slightly before dying down, the sound of leaves ruffling in that gentle wind as they sway or the soft whispers of sweet-nothings couples usually murmur. I was different. _

_I hear none of the sorts. What the night offers me will never be sweet, gentle or arresting. To me, it offers something different. If I close my eyes, all I hear is the sound of my heart beating with apprehension as I spent long hours of waiting. The stillness of the silence is overwhelming as I stand alone in this room of ours and watch the endless darkness in an endless night. _

_If I close my eyes, a whole different world opens up to me. You appear before me, silhouetted by the bright white light. A gentle smile graces upon those tender lips of yours as you stood there. I could see your eyes staring without blinking, and slowly, your hand stretches to me. My hand copies the movement of yours and…_

…_I woke up. _

_To the darkness of our room, and only to myself. _

The soft sounds of the battle filtered in without any warning as his eyes blinked into focus. He had been fallen asleep. With his head tilted upon the cool texture of the window glass, his glassy eyes found themselves glancing outside. A frown marred his forehead as his eyes closed. 'How could I have fallen asleep? Not when there is a-,' his thoughts trailed off as he pushed himself away from the window, 'I promised him-'

A cry of pain resonated in, its loudness overwhelming. HIs hands clenched tight at his sides as his eyes shut close with fervour. His body trembled as the cries continued, growing louder in the still silence of his room.

"It is not him. It is not him. It cannot be him, he promised," his soft whispers turned into chants as he lowered himself to the ground and his hands went up to his ears to shut the sound out. "It's not him. It's not him. He's stronger than this. He promised. He promised me. He promised me he will stay alive."

_"I want to help!" his eyes burned with fury as he slammed a hand down upon the sturdy surface of the table. The others stared at him, startled. Only one remained calm as another sighed with resignation. _

_"But Your Highness-"_

_"Did you not listen? You cannot help us. You are not a soldier." HIs brilliant green eyes darkened as he stared grimly back. His own dark gaze narrowed as he glared._

_"Conrad has been giving me a few lessons in sword-fighting, so I am sure I am -"_

_"'A few' does not constitute to the many years of a professional soldier had in training." His glare deepened once more, his eyes narrowed even further as the green gaze slid away from his in silent dismissal. _

_"Wait just a min-" _

_"Now that that is cleared, preparations have to be vitally ready." With a nod and a round of murmurs, it was over. With him still standing, eyes widened with bewilderment. He followed the movement of the people walking out before he trained them onto only one. His eyes narrowed as he made his move. _

"_What is your problem?! I was only trying to help out in this war!" He stomped towards the frozen body with its back still towards him. "Why did you have to be a -" His words faltered as he stopped short, just a couple of steps away. Eyes of green glistened with unshed tears as that glorious golden head hung low, desperately trying to shield away the embarrassing display. His hand instinctively shot up, cradling that gently pointed chin. The movement stopped as he brought the other's face back towards him. His own eyes darkened upon the glistened dark green eyes fleetingly looked away. _

_The other pulled away with such gentleness, it actually had his heart clenching painfully at the loss of the touch. In muted silence he could do nothing but watch. Watched the other hastily wiped away the unshed tears. _

"_Sorry," the other muttered as he rushed past him. In the same silence, he continued watching until the door closed softly with a gentle thud. His eyes grew determined in matter of seconds, the surprise disappearing as he strived towards the door and nearly flung it open. His stride was as determined as his face. Nearer he was towards his golden-haired companion, until he twirled the other around with a hand clamped tight upon that lean wrist. A gasp became muffled against his shoulder as he pulled the other closer to him. His hands were around that lithe body, grasping tighter and without letting go._

_It could be a signal or permission, but whatever it was, he could feel another pair of hands clutching his back. The muffled sound of soft sniffles, he found, was endearing. A solace to his trembling heart, that matched perfectly to the trembling body he held. His hand moved, his right one that had been comforting in gentle ministrations, to gently press the golden head closer to him. He knew how much the other detested being seen with tears, being seen as weak. Hair that shone like spun gold felt like silk to his touch, marvelling him to no end. It mattered not to him that his shirt was getting wetter by the minute, he didn't mind, not at all. If given, he would gladly hold him for as long as it took, all for comforting. But it was only minutes later that the head he held gently leaned away in his loose grip. _

_Glistening green stared at him, but there was no sign of the desolate look he had previously seen. The sadness was still there but gratitude was in place of the despair. "I…I can't…I can't lose you," the whisper came, "that is why."_

"_That's why you turned down my help." The sadness grew and those green eyes would have looked away, if not for his hand stopping the movement again. "I understand it now, I really do."_

"_I cannot lose you, not when we have just discovered each other. Please, promise me that you will stay in the castle where it is safe."_

"_Wolfram…"_

"_Promise me."_

"_I…," his eyes were bewitching, there was nothing he could do but, "I will not leave this castle, where I will be safe from harm's way. That is my promise to you." A relieved smile he saw and his hands tightened their grip around the lean body. "Now you will promise me that you'll stay close to your troop and never let anyone hurt you."_

_Green eyes softened before, now narrowed with outrage. "Are you saying I am weak? Yuuri, I'll have you know I am most adept in battle."_

_He smirked at the incensed voice but sobered instantly. "I gave you my word that I'm staying behind when I should be out there," his eyes glanced out of a window before returning their gaze back, "now you have to do the same."_

_His fiancé pouted. "To you I gave you my promise. Satisfied?"_

_He smiled and nodded, his arms tightening in response. "Very."_

"_I will come back to you," he heard a whisper as the golden head lowered to rest upon his chest, "I promise."_

To remember what was dear to him was something he did countless times, especially of that moment. With that last promise of staying alive whispered, he had arms around his neck pulling him closer. He watched that brilliant green dimmed as his own eyes closed. Lips so tender grazed his, that wonderful mouth opened with no warning and his tongue followed in. And passion flared from there on. They stumbled, without breaking, back to their room and the door shut with a loud slam.

His cheeks were burning as he remembered, but a sound from the outside had him reeling back. His eyes gazed out, searching the dark sky. He hadn't a clue of what he was searching for, actually. A clue, a sign maybe.

"Please come back to me."

_As the moon was being closely held by the sky,  
I became frightened by loneliness  
So I called out, searching for you,  
But I couldn't see through my tears_

His eyes shut with resignation, his shoulders slumped with defeat. His head lowered, his locks falling. Soon his shoulders trembled as his hands clenched into fists. Under the cold pale moonlight, his cheeks glistened. His eyes opened almost suddenly, hooded, and watching the figure.

"Please come back to me."

The whisper was carried gently towards him by the wind, and in that instant, he broke down. His knees wobbled and he found himself unable to stand any longer. Harsh sound of cries could only be heard by him.

_If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is pained  
If I close my eyes, I want to hold  
Your vanishing body once more in my arms  
Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met..._

_His breathing was harsh and it was utterly painful for him to breathe even. A hand held his other arm in place as he struggled to stand. He was tired, hungry and cold. His heart was aching, needing for him to return to Yuuri's side once again. His head lifted with that thought in mind. _

"_Yuuri," he whispered as his hand clutched in unconscious reflex. With fierce determination etched in his tired visage, he trudged slowly. His booted feet struggled to plant themselves on the ground, his body stiffly moving. As he walked, a large trail of blood followed but he could do nothing about it. Onward he trudged on, body after body he walked past. _

His eyes observed the body lying cold and still. Golden tresses innocently laid upon the cold ground, dyed nearly pink by the blood. A hand was stretched out above the golden head as though reaching out for something. If he were to move in front, he would see the dull blank look the eyes would hold, the once brilliant green dimmed and lifeless.

_He stood before the castle, his hand still cradling his other arm, as he watched with painful breaths of air. A red haze fogged his vision, with him realizing it was his blood that had slithered down. His body was exhausted with the effort of standing but he had to move on. Just a little further, he had thought, as he slowly tried to move. His energy escaped him, his breathing slowing down as he fell. No one was around, for everyone had been pre-occupied by the battle. His head lifted slightly, his chin resting upon the harsh ground. His eyes surveyed until he found that thin glass window he had been looking for. His hand, trembling with the effort, lifted and stretched. He tried to reach out, tried to call out perhaps. But no sound came as his eyes glazed over, dulled with death. _

He looked away. From the dull eyes, from the still cold body, and from the lifeless him. It was only a few hours since he knew he was already dead. His eyes searched out what he had been looking at while hovering on the brink of death. A figure now stood before the thin window, looking down. He wondered if those dark eyes had finally realized who he was gazing down. His eyes glistened again, this time his tears flowed freely.

"Forgive me, Yuuri. I didn't keep the promise I've made to you." With that final last whisper, he faded as his eyes closed for the final time.

_The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing  
Your arms and beloved voice is slipping away  
We'll meet once more, because we've promised to  
We're gently encased by all the real overflowing love_


End file.
